


Family Pride

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-28
Updated: 2003-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick. Family. Pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Pride

"He's so...family."

Nick's head jerked up and he scanned the dance club turned crime scene. His search stopped at the club owners, who waved enthusiastically at him. He smiled and quickly waved back at them.

He turned back to the booth he was supposed to be fingerprinting. Cobalt was a wildly popular bar so he knew it was probably an exercise in futility but any lead would help. This was the third gay man to die mysteriously in as many nights and the community was going to be in an uproar.

Nick sighed and glanced back at the owners. Two years ago he wouldn't have been able to handle the case let alone the comments or the wolf whistles he'd been getting during the investigation. A lot has happened in two years.

Back then he was fighting with himself. Fighting his conservative upbringing. Fighting his attraction to both sexes. Fighting his attraction to Warrick. 

Today, he was secure with his sexuality. He had accepted his upbringing. He was proud that he and Warrick were part of this community...this family. 


End file.
